On Our Own
by MissEars
Summary: The man no longer looked like the cannablistic butcher, but like Jack. An angsty Janto. Might have a happy ending. No clue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 'Ello! This is my angsty Janto! I still haven't decided if I should continue or leave as is. Please be amazing and let me know in a review. Speaking of amazing the amazing Lady Timelord has offered to Beta for me! (Cheers)

"JACK!"

Ianto awoke with a start, panting as he looked to his side. Only to see an empty bed. It had been empty for almost a year. Ianto sighed and tried to get his breathing back under control. He pulled himself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to start his daily routine.

'_Heh what? Do you think he's coming for you? Do you think he really cares about you?' The man gave a rather harsh laugh. 'He doesn't give a damn about any of you. That's why he left, __that's why he gave you to me.__ He could care less if you lived or died.' The man grabbed Ianto's hair forcing his head up, and pulled out a large butchers knife. He lightly dragged it across Ianto's neck, not hard enough to draw blood or cut the skin, just enough for Ianto to feel it. 'He doesn't care' the man taunted 'you were just a toy to help pass the time. Just one in a long line of playthings.' The man then drew the knife across Ianto's neck..._

He always awoke from that hellish dream crying out for Jack. It had been bad right after their countryside trip, but after Jack left it had become much more frightening. Ianto walk out of the bathroom drying his face and hair. He gave another sigh as he pulled on his black dress pants. He grabbed a pale blue button down shirt, his black vest and jacket. He looked through his ties before going with the black one to keep with the theme. He glanced at the clock, 5:15. He walked the kitchen putting the water on and grabbed his blue tooth device. He played with it for a moment before setting it back down on the counter.

The water whistled saying it was ready. Ianto quickly made a cup of coffee. "King Ianto's coffee club" he murmured under his breath. He sat and sipped his coffee, periodically glancing at the clock. At 5:30 he grabbed his car keys, blue tooth, and his gun. He turned off the lights, locked the door and walked to his car.

As he drove to work his thoughts traveled back to his dream, his nightmare. Back to his empty bed, back to Jack. He'd come back about 6 months ago; at first the team was furious with him but gradually caved in and forgave him. Tosh was the first to give in, the others followed shortly. Ianto had yet to, he refused to forgive the man who had hurt him so deeply, who had just left him behind like he was nothing.

That was part of the reason Ianto's bed was so empty. He and Jack had, had something. Not a real love, but a need for another's body, something to call their own. All of the gentle touches, the playful flirting, the innuendo comments, the dashing smiles, the racing hearts, the quick rough fucks. None of it was love, it was lust. It was always about lust with Jack; never love.

In the beginning Ianto was naïve enough to think maybe it was. He had fallen both hard and fast for Jack. It left Ianto wanting more and more. Then Jack died, and stayed dead for several days scaring everyone. He came back just fine, giving Ianto a kiss in front of everyone. But then he was gone, leaving the team to think he had been kidnapped. After the fourth month that hopeful thought had died. It became clears that Jack had left willingly.

Ianto was pulled from his thoughts as he pulled into the Torchwood parking lot. He looked up towards the ceiling. _'Another day,'_ he thought '_another hell'._ He headed inside sighing at the thought of dealing with the glares of the team. The questioning glances wondering why he hasn't made up with Jack. They didn't understand that he wouldn't make up him, that he couldn't bear the thought of having Jack, only to lose him again. Thinking of the devil.

"Ianto glad to see you!" Jack flashed a very Jack-ish grin. Ianto looked at him and schooled his face into a blank expression.

"Morning Sir." He replied stiffly. Jack stiffened a little. Still not used to this coldness from Ianto. He faltered for a moment before flashing his grin again.

"You're in early."

"No more than usual," a small pause, "Sir"

"You really should sleep Ianto, your already cute as hell just imagine if you got a full 8 hours,"

Jack flashed another Jack-ish grin.

"Careful Sir, that's harassment," A familiar line delivered with none of its teasing humor. Just a fact being stated. Jack's grin fell to the floor.

"Right." Ianto gave him a small nod and started to walk down the steps toward the main work area.

"Ianto?" He turned back to Jack.

"Yes Sir?"

"Why?" Ianto gave a small snort coupled with a slight glare before turning and walking down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The air in the hub had never been so thick

The air in the hub had never been so thick.

Jack had cut down on his flirting with his staff. He tried to do all of his work. He cleaned up his messes (as best as he could). Jack was trying his best to get back into Ianto's good book.

Ianto in the other hand had cut down on everything around Jack. He had fallen back into his shadow mode. He only appeared when needed. Only spoke when he had to. He kept the same work hours. Coming in long before everyone else and leaving long after they were gone.

Gwen leaned against the glass of Jack's office, watching Ianto as he picked up the pizza boxes from the night before.

"Gwen staring won't help."

"He was so worried"

Jack looked up from the report he was working on.

"Wha?"

"He was so worried" Gwen repeated "he thought you had been kidnapped. We all did. He sprung into action, checking the CCTV looking for anything to say where you had gone. He was the last to give up the hope that you were coming back."

Gwen paused. Jack waited for her to continue. Ianto had moved on to picking up the dirty mugs.

"Gwen?"

"He was also the first to figure out that you went willingly."

Jack didn't say anything; he just paused in his writing. Gwen sighed and walked to the door. She stopped in the doorway, resting her hand on the frame.

"There's a lot more to Ianto Jones than just being the Tea boy or a quick fuck Jack."

She walked out then leaving Jack alone. Jack gave a sigh his face falling into a heart-wrenching look.

"I know, Trust me, I know."

(LINE BREAK)

Ianto had managed to slip away while Jack and Gwen were talking.

"Where'd he go?"

"Who knows Tosh. Bet he's hiding away in the Tea cave, where ever the hell it is."

"Don't be an ass Owen."

Owen turned to look at Gwen.

"Now you're sticking up for him?"

"What? No! I'm just saying you shouldn't be mean to him like that."

"That's sticking up sweetheart."

Tosh shook her head interrupting before an argument could start.

"Owen, Gwen's right. Ianto's dealing with enough as it is. You don't need to be mean."

"Thank you Tosh."

Said woman jumped.

"Ianto! You scarred me!"

"Sorry"

He gave Tosh and Gwen their coffee off the tray he was carrying. He skipped Owen.

"Oi! What about me?"

"I ran out. I need to go to the Tea cave and get more."

Ianto walked out with a slight smile on his face. While Owen sat in his chair looking like a kicked puppy. The girls laughed into their coffee.

(LINE BREAK)

"JACK"

Ianto awoke with a scream. It had been that nightmare again but it had gotten even worse. The man would now cut other parts of his body first before cutting his neck. The man no longer looked like that cannibalistic butcher.

Now he looked like Jack.

(LINE BREAK)

"Yes I understand."

"No sir, we need the files by Friday at the latest."

"Yes I know you have policies to follow but those files are important to a case."

"Sir, if we could don't you think we would have?"

"No I wasn't. Sorry"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"I'll be the only one to look at them I swear"

"Yes"

"I'll come at about three. Is that alright?"

"Thank you"

Ianto hung up the phone and sighed rubbing his temple. He quietly murmured 'idiot' under his breath.

"Not really. I mean I know I do stupid stuff yeah but I'm not an idiot."

Ianto jumped and looked up. When he saw that it was just Jack he stiffened.

"Can I help you Sir?" The icy tone was back.

"Just coming up to see how your doing. It gets boring down there sometimes."

"Sorry about that. I'm fine sir."

Smallest answers possible. Ianto wasn't going to give him any real answers.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Government Official"

Jack gave a small shiver at that.

"God! Loving those vowels there Yan."

Ianto didn't say anything. He just went back to work, writing something down.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing down the address"

"I see, you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm fine"

Jack sighed, Ianto wasn't going to make this easy was he? At least Ianto was talking to him. Ianto was still writing away. Jack grabbed the pen from Ianto's hand. Ianto looked up startled.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

Jack put the pen down and gently grabbed Ianto's face and kissed him softly on the lips. Ianto stood shocked for a moment. He started to press back. The alarms in his head went off when Jack's tongue brushed Ianto's lips. Ianto pulled back and smacked Jack as hard as he could. Jack staggered for a moment raising his hand to his cheek then looked at Ianto. He gave an almost mocking laugh.

"I really don't enjoy being smacked just for kissing someone, but if that's what I have to do to kiss you. Then I will."

**A/N: Oh my. I just went through this and edited it. I didn't realize there were so many MISTAKES!! ARGH!! My only real excuse for that was A) I typing on an older laptop who's Word wasn't one of the updated ones with the fancy spell check. B) My grammar tends to run away leaving a note saying that it's gone on vacation and that it's eaten my socks. But I've fixed it and its better now, so no worries. I've a request though I need a Beta is anyone willing??**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Captain Nasakii**


	3. Author's NoteApollogy

To all the amazing people who've taken the time to read my crap-tastic story,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated since god knows when. My school work has gotten in the way, my grades were slipping and I lost my computer time, also I lost the notebook I had been writing in for a short while (D'oh!) Don't worry though I do have something scribbled down and I'll try and post it in the next couple of days. IF I don't please beat me with a wet noodle or something of a smiliar nature. That should be enough to get my lazy backside into gear. Thank you for waiting.

Adoringly,

Captain Nasakii


End file.
